A generator motor is used for various purposes, and generates heat due to Joule heating of a coil included in a stator, an overcurrent loss and a hysteresis loss of a rotor core, and the like. To cool the generator motor, a technology is, for example, disclosed wherein the generator motor is cooled by a coolant such as oil serving both as lubricant oil and cooling oil (Patent Literature 1).